The Borusa Reports
by sim83
Summary: Centuries ago, in the Prydonian Chapter of the Time Lord academy, Cardinal Borusa has to deal with the worst group of students in the history of the Academy. The Class of 92
1. Disruption at the Academic Review

I'm not sure what to do with the 13 Doctors at the moment. I know who'll be the focus to the next chapter but I don't know when.

* * *

Disciplinary Report of the Time Lord Academy

Class: 92

Chapter: Prydonian

Tutuor: Cardinal Borusa

Students to be disciplined: ΘΣ, Koschei, Ushas

Incident Report

They've really done it this time.

The three students, ringleaders of the so-called Deca, aka the 8 students in 12 centuries most likely to break the non-interference policy, have engaged in some extraordinary behaviour. Koschei hypnotised another Cardinal, causing him to have an outburst in the middle of the annual academic assessment meeting. In the confusion Ushas stole several priceless jars and bottles of wine dating back to the days of Rassilon. By the time we could pursue we found Theta Sigma had written graffiti on the doors to the Panopticon Archive. We know it was him because he left this 'δ³Σx²' in addition to quite outrageous profanities in Old High Gallifreyan, which made the head of linguistics faint.

Oddly for the trio, despite the evidence weighing against them, they have steadfastly denied responsibility, but given the body of evidence against them I see no option other than to recommend 12 hours cleaning their house lavatories. Pending the approval of my request, I will be consulting the Kithriarch of each of the three's houses to confirm punishment.


	2. Paradoxes and Alterations

Disciplinary Report of the Time Lord Academy

Class: 92

Chapter: Prydonian

Tutor: Cardinal Borusa

Student's to be disciplined: ΘΣ, Koschei, Ushas, Mortimus, Magnus, Drax, Rallon

Incident Report

This report ought to be considered a supplementary to the previous report concerning three of the listed.

It was Otherstide, which as we all know is an academy holiday, so naturally most of the students above the age of 60 had spent most of the day drinking. Around 3 in the morning Koschei was attempting to find a short range teleport to return himself to the House of Oakdown. Instead he found himself on the wrong floor of the building, in the Tutor's Wing. Then he broke into my study, finding my TT Capsule within (It's a type 73 Mark II). He then found Ushas and ΘΣ with it (I don't know how he got in) and with the other two set off the events pf my previous report. I'm not sure how they managed to travel back into Gallifrey's past unless they somehow homed it into itself.

Had they merely done this, and given I had already punished them for most of the actions, I could merely have punished them for the theft (though given the fact that I was impressed by the aforementioned nigh-impossible feet I would probably have been more lenient than normal) and assigned them 2 cubes on not instigating temporal paradoxes.

However the first I knew of the theft was when the Chancellery Guard burst into my room demanding to know why my TT Capsule had breached the Transduction Barrier.

While the guard were busy trying to trace the TT Capsules Time Track, we suddenly learnt that the Sontarans had gained an unexpected advantage against the Rutan Host in their war, specifically in the 36th century

(cont)


	3. Neverweres and nuisances

(cont.)

I was able to recall Magnus' skill in battle tactics and realised what was going on before the Guard had traced the Time Track, instructing them on what my wayward students were doing. We arrived on a decisive planet in the war effort, just in time to see a boulder de-materialise. We investigated both the Sontaran and Rutan outposts, discovering that the Sontaran's had, thanks to Magnus, been guided into subterfuge, sabotaging Rutan pods. However, ΘΣ had apparently realised the dangers of a Sontaran victory at this point in history, and was sabotaging Sontaran communication efforts, hoping to remove their edge. He succeeded, and both he and Magnus were picked up before we could capture them. However, since we were now nearer to them at their time of de-materialisation, it was far simpler to trace their Time Track.

We know around this time they had opened the wine, as the steering became erratic despite having more than the necessary crew compliment to pilot a TT Capsule. We eventually reached them on Clom, only they were soon off, Mortimus having completely altered the course of evolution by introducing foreign elements, and then Ushas genetically engineering them at various points, resulting in the evolution of a completely different dominant species as a joke. Thanks to their actions all of our history books on the planet will need to be rewritten, and amongst our biology texts are facts about a species that never was. No doubt the council will hide that Time Lords caused this though. She also left genetically engineered Flutterwings the size of houses for us when we arrived.

They disappeared from normal space for a time, preventing us from tracking them. Eventually they reappeared in the proximity of the Medusa Cascade, and it turned out Koschei had kidnapped the last members of the neverwere race of Clom and was hypnotising them into jumping into the rift at it's heart, hoping to see where they ended up. He then took some time-removal devices of some unknown origin, and was going to throw them into the rift and cause random individuals and objects to not exist, just hoping to see if it caused world war IV to break out in 20th century earth, for example. ΘΣ had apparently decided at some point things had gone too far. It was probably the genocide. Still, it wasn't going to stop him interfering.

When we arrived it was too late. The rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade had been sealed.

(cont)


	4. Rewards and Retribution

(cont)

It was ΘΣ who sealed the rift. And while it was a forbidden act of interference, there is little doubt that it saved countless existences. The Time-Removal bombs only removed a few asteroids, and in one ironic incident, two of them removed each-other. Sontarans arrived, tracking down the one who had disturbed their war efforts, and while ΘΣ hardwired their ship to explode I am not ashamed to admit I took a laser bolt for him even though it resulted in my regeneration.

The Chancellery Guard and myself detained the students and returned us to Gallifrey. Rallon was missing and no-one was sure where he was, I fear he may have been struck by one of Koschei's bombs. None of them know what happened when they were taken out of time.

In the end, I know that at least two of these punishments will not be carried out. While the things the majority achieved were impressive, they were nonetheless forbidden and must be punished. No doubt Marnal will prevent any major punishment befalling his son, so he will probably stay in Oakdown for now, and Ushas has a large number of people interested in her work who will be keen to prevent her punishment. Mortimus' actions do require him to learn of consequences, though I suspect the Celestial Intervention Agency will have some use for him, as well as Magnus. As for ΘΣ, no doubt Ulysses is proud of his son and sees no reason for punishment for closing the rift, while Cardinal Braxiatel, while no doubt embarrassed by his brothers actions, will attempt to smooth things over and get him off. If the cousins of Lungbarrow learn of this I can't see any of them approving, aside from myself for his heroism, and Quences, who has expressed something of admiration. As for Drax I can only recommend expulsion.

He stuck my chameleon circuit in the form of my bathtub.


	5. Hermits and Marriages

From the diary of Cardinal Borusa.

It seems ΘΣ was the one who suggested going to the Medusa Cascade, so I can only conclude Koschei decided to engage in mischief while they were there. I suspect he went there planning already to seal the rift, no doubt under suggestion from that hermit. The boy shouldn't be allowed near him, the hermit has already given been influencing his opinions for half a century, I fear for his continued growth under the influence of the man, but as Ulysses sees no reason to stop the boys curiosity so we can't do anything about it unless we catch him in the act of sneaking outside the Citadel. Frankly the boy has more pressing matters anyway. He's still got 10 years before he can expect to graduate for the academy for his further pursuits, and yet he's planning to marry. I'm perfectly fond of his betrothed, but I can't see their relationship lasting beyond the first regeneration. If he doesn't have any children it'll be OK, I suppose.

Braxiatel smoothed the whole issue over like I knew he would. Marnal made a charitable donation to the chapter which certainly had nothing to do with Koschei's getting off.


End file.
